disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiburi
Kiburi is a crocodile who appears in the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. He is a former member of Makuu's Float and the founder and current leader of his own float in the Outlands. Background Appearance Kiburi is a long, sleek crocodile with large, sharp teeth and patterns emerging from under his tail along with two dark green spots under his chin. Personality Like Makuu at first, Kiburi is an arrogant crocodile who believes that violence is the solution to every problem and who dislikes the notions of shares and compromise. Also, like Makuu at first, Kiburi is shown to believe that crocodiles deserve the biggest and most fish-filled water holes in the Pride Lands. This belief is strong in him to the point where he is greedy to the point of being power-hungry. Unlike Makuu, Kiburi is shown to be ambitious, yet arrogant to the point where he fails to think things through as shown when he challenged Makuu to a mashindano and was willing to cheat by attempting assassinate Simba only to have both backfire. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Kiburi is shown to be nearly as strong compared to Makuu but when he was pinned down he unable to get back up. *'Skilled Combatant:' Kiburi's fighting skills are good but to Makuu he will need more then he shown to be defeated. *'Intellect:' Kiburi seems to be more intelligent then his float, but not as intelligent as Makuu, and has very little common sense whatsoever. Role in the Series Kiburi makes a cameo appearance in "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar", following his float to their hibernation cave while being watched over by the Lion Guard to make sure no one disturbs them from sleeping. Kiburi makes his debut in "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie", as an antagonist. He first appears after the Lion Guard accidentally wakes him and the other crocodiles up from their hibernation. Kiburi is furious that they've been woken up during the Dry Season due to the lack of water and threatens to eat Ono when he finds out Ono is the reason their hibernation ended early. Makuu stops him and tells him he'll speak to Simba about finding them some water. Dissatisfied with this, Kiburi mutinies and leads his followers to attack watering holes all over the Pride Land. Makuu appears with Simba and the Lion Guard and orders him to stop and tells him Simba has given them their own watering hole. Kiburi isn't satisfied with the watering hole and challenges him to a mashindano. A cobra named Ushari tells him if he kills Simba, he rules both the float and the Pride Lands. He sends his followers to kill Simba while he fights Makuu. However, Kiburi failed to think things through: The Lion Guard foils his attempt to kill Simba and Makuu defeats him in the mashindano. Simba banishes Kiburi and his followers from the Pride Lands forever. Kiburi reorganizes his followers into his own float and leads them to the Outlands where Ushari leads them to his master; Scar. In "The Little Guy", after concocting a plan, Njano speaks to Kiburi about Hodari, someone who was turned down by Makuu and now wishes to join his float instead. When Hodari appears, Kiburi is shocked to see that he's a gecko, and not a crocodile. He goes along with the plan, though tells Hodari that he still needs to pass a test. Hodari already knows about the Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar, and Kiburi calls forth Tamka to challenge him. Just before they engage in combat, Kiburi orders Tamka to let him win. He does as commanded, and Hodari is overjoyed to be confirmed as a member of Kiburi's float. His new leader then leads his float to the Pride Lands. At that moment, Ono spots Kiburi's float marching through the Pride Lands, and the Lion Guard rushes to stop them. Once there, the Lion Guard is met by Kiburi, who claims to simply be visiting. He then introduces the team to his float's newest member, Hodari. He attempts to use Hodari's friendship with the Lion Guard to his advantage, but Kion is adamant about Kiburi's banishment and commands the float to return to the Outlands. Kiburi reluctantly gives in, and the float leaves the Pride Lands. Back in the Outlands, Kiburi devises a new plan to attack Makuu and seize control of his float. He questions Hodari on Makuu's battle tactics, and Hodari happily shares some of his moves, inadvertently revealing that Makuu is injured and not able to engage in combat. This inspires Kiburi to invade the Pride Lands and defeat Makuu once and for all. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard tries to warn Makuu that Kiburi is lurking in the Pride Lands, but Makuu insists that his float can care for itself. Kion submits to Makuu's request and leads his team away from the float, unaware that Kiburi is watching from the shadows. The moment the Lion Guard departs, he and his float attack Makuu, using Hodari's lessons to evade their attacks and seize an effortless victory. Hodari tries to remind Kiburi that he cannot be leader without calling for a mashindano, but Kiburi ignores the gecko and continues to mercilessly beat Makuu. Ono spots the attack, and Kion leads his team into battle. Kiburi pins down Makuu, and Tamka overcomes Kion, preventing him from helping Makuu. Hodari senses the danger and tells Beshte to carry him closer to the fight, as he has an idea. Beshte does as he is told, and Hodari comes close enough to leap onto Kiburi's snout, distracting him. He then yells for Makuu to use the Wide Tailspin move, which Makuu does, knocking Kiburi into the mud and freeing Makuu from his prone position. With Kiburi's float incapacitated, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands, effectively saving Makuu and his float. In "The Scorpion's Sting", Scar plots with his army in the Outlands to defeat both Simba and the Lion Guard. He explains to his followers that he will be using Sumu the scorpion to take down Simba. At Pride Rock, the Pride Landers sing "Good King Simba" in honor of the Kumbuka celebration. However, in the midst of the festivities, Sumu stings Simba's tail and then banks a hasty retreat as Simba collapses to the ground. Back in the Outlands, Scar gets word of Sumu's success and directs his army to intercept them. The plan works, with Kiburi, Reirei, Janja, and their respective clans slowing down the Lion Guard's progress through the Outlands. At last, the Lion Guard reaches the inner volcano, where Makini places a pinch of the cure, ash, in her gourd. As the team turns to leave, Scar calls his army forward, and they corner the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion uses the roar carefully to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. In "The Kilio Valley Fire", the Lion Guard struggles to put out a widespread brush fire. The Lion Guard spreads out, accepting help from several of Ma Tembo's herd members, while Ma Tembo leads the rest of the herd out of the valley. However, she is cornered among the flames by Janja, Reirei, Kiburi, and their respective followers. Ono overhears Janja's cackling and reports what he's heard to Kion, who suspects Scar of causing the trouble. He then orders his team to protect the elephants, leaving Kilio Valley to the mercy of the fire. Later in Kilio Valley, the fire dies down as the Army of Scar celebrates their victory. They begin to bicker among themselves, arguing over who had performed the best, when Scar suddenly arises from a still-burning ember and orders the army to remain in Kilio Valley. He then reveals that he plans to take over the Pride Lands piece by piece. Janja attempts to appoint himself leader of the army, but Kiburi, Mzingo, and Reirei protest vehemently. The villains then begin singing "I'm Gonna Run This Dump", When they look over to Kiburi he says that he doesn't sing. They continue their fighting on who will run "the dump we all hate." In "Undercover Kinyonga", Kiburi and his float are mentioned to be still living in Kilio Valley with the jackals by Ono. In "The Zebra Mastermind", Kiburi is mentioned by his cronies, Tamka and Nduli. In "The Hyena Resistance", After hearing that The Hyena Resistance is ruining Scar's plans he orders his army to take them down. However, the Lion Guard comes to rescue them. Kion uses his roar to blow Outlanders away. in "Beshte and the Beast" Kiburi's float helps the Army of Scar fight Basi's pod and the Lion Guard. However they get stopped by Shujaa. in "Pride Landers Unite!" Scar orders his army to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. However they get stopped by the Pride Lander.s In "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" Scar orders his army to take over Mizimu Grove. They get stopped by Kion. In "Battle for the Pride Lands" Scar orders his army to set Pride Rock on fire. The next day Scar's army helps fight the Pride Landers. When Scar gets defeated Jasiri becomes in charge of the Outlands. Kiburi says that no one tells them what to do, but nonetheless agrees to surrender and has laid low since. Relationships Friends Tamka Tamka and Kiburi are good friends. Tamka does whatever Kiburi tells him to. Tamka takes down Kion when he pinned Kiburi in "The Little Guy." In "The Zebra Mastermind" Tamka wasn't invited to the big meeting since he's not smart along with Nduli. Nduli Nduli and Kiburi are good friends. Nduli does whatever Kiburi tells him to. In "The Zebra Mastermind" Nduli wasn't invited to the big meeting since he's not smart along with Tamka. Scar After being told by Ushari that if he killed Simba he could rule the Pride Lands, Kiburi and his crocs attempted to do so but failed and were exiled and forced to move into the Outlands where they met Scar and ever since then have been his minions. Kiburi despite obeying every command of Scar's (unless he does not understand it) almost always fails to please him, which often makes him angry. He is just as power hungry like his boss and is always confident that he can win any fight which is what leads to his downfall but despite this, Scar still uses Kiburi in his plans, who one day hopes the Pride Lands will be theirs for taking. Ushari After being told by Ushari that if he killed Simba he could rule the Pride Lands, Kiburi and his crocs attempted to do so but failed and were exiled and forced to move into the Outlands where Kiburi nearly killed Ushari in anger, but was then was introduced to Scar by him and so far the two seem to be doing alright. Reirei Kiburi and Reirei are good friends. They both work together for Scar to fight the Lion Guard. Acquaintances Goigoi Kiburi and Goigoi are on good terms. They both work together for Scar to fight the Lion Guard. Shupavu Kiburi and Shupavu are on good terms. They both work together for Scar to fight the Lion Guard. Mzingo's Parliament Kiburi and Mzingo's Parliament are on good terms. They both work together for Scar to fight the Lion Guard. Until Jasiri became in charge of the Outlands. Enemies Makuu Kiburi was a member of Makuu's Float, until the Guard accidentally woke him and the rest of the float up, which caused him to disobey his leaders' orders and go and search for his own water. When he thinks that the spot Makuu picked was horrible and after being told to leave if he doesn't like it, he instead calls for a Mashindano to become the new leader but unfortunately, was unable to defeat Makuu. That same night, he planned on murdering Simba, so he could also become king but after the Guard foiled his plan, he was banished from Makuu's float for losing the fight, and was exiled for trying to kill Simba. When he returned to the Pride Lands for the first time, he took advantage of the fact that Makuu was hurt and nearly killed him, but was defeated eventually, showing how much he desires revenge against his former leader. Kion Kiburi has come to detest Kion, who has almost always ruined his plans to rule over the Pride Lands in some way. After leaving the Pride Lands, Kiburi's hatred towards Kion and his Guard have deepened. Since Kion is very confrontational, Kiburi finds it difficult to get past the cub. He is also aware of Kion's power and will do his best to avoid coming into contact with it but still wishes for revenge. Simba It can be reasonably indicated that Kiburi was the only animal in the Pridelands that Simba trusted the least. After being told by Ushari that if he killed the king he could rule the Pride Lands, Kiburi planned for his three minions to kill him while he fought Makuu. After the Lion Guard spoiled his evil plot, Simba became enraged. Not long after the plan was foiled, Kiburi lost the Mashindano, and, with Makuu's permission, Simba banished Kiburi and his followers for trying to murder him, not wishing to take any second chances. Hodari Kiburi only used the gecko so he could defeat Makuu, not seeing him as anything other than a means to an end. Since Hodari was unaware of his true intentions, he reveals to the crocodile that Makuu is hurt and all of his new crocodile moves. Kiburi later uses this to his advantage and attacks his former float. When Hodari tries to remind Kiburi of the crocodile way, Kiburi reveals his true colors and shows just how little he cares about the gecko by tail swiping him into a tree. Later, Kiburi is annoyed by Hodari, who assists Makuu in defeating him. Janja When Kiburi first met Janja, he agreed to join him because Scar convinced him and his float to join their side. However, when they start working together, they argue frequently because Kiburi finds the hyena to be incompetent. Janja eventually turns on Kiburi and his float because they along with the rest of Scar's Army betrayed them. Jasiri Jasiri has trapped Kiburi and his float from taking over the Pride Lands before, but Kiburi and his float eventually find out and attempt to attack Jasiri and her clan along with Janja's clan of hyenas and Reirei's pack of jackals. When Scar's army is defeated, Kiburi swears vengeance on Jasiri's clan because of his loyalty to Scar. When Scar is defeated, Kiburi doesn't care that Jasiri is in charge and presumably leaves the Outlands as he is not seen in Return to the Pride Lands. Trivia * Kiburi is one of the three secondary antagonists in The Lion Guard. * Kiburi means “Arrogance” or “Pride” in Swahili. * As shown in the episodes ''The Little Guy'' and ''The Kilio Valley Fire'', Kiburi doesn't like singing (which is ironic considering the fact that he’s voiced by a well-known singer/rapper). Gallery 2017-08-04-01_00_15.png Call-of-the-guard-v2_(4).png Kiburi.png 2017-09-04-06 25 01.png|Kiburi lose against Makuu Outlanders1.jpg Scar's Army Fire.jpg I-Don't-Sing.jpg|''I don't sing'' Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Crocodiles Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:African characters Category:Henchmen Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters